BLUE PEARL
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Dalam sebuah cerita, pemeran utama tidak harus jadi polisi dan jadi pahlawan. Kami berbeda! Hingga sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tau indentitas asli kami. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak kejahatan yang kami perbuat, kami belum pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kami jenius, licin, dan penuh dengan misteri. Kami adalah... Blue Pearl /Warning inside /Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Aku Namikaze Naruko, anak ketiga dari 4 bersaudara. Kami berempat: Namikaze Kyuubi—kakak pertama, Namikaze Naruto—kakak kedua sekaligus kembaranku, Aku sendiri sudah menyebut nama, dan adikku Namikaze Deidara.**

**Kami hidup hanya berempat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, kami di besarkan di London—tepatnya di panti asuhan Santa Angela. Kami terpisah dengan orangtua kami ketika berlibur ke Eropa, ada serangan bom ketika kami sedang berkumpul di dekat museum bersejarah di London. Kami terpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibu sejak itu, kami tidak tau mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati, jika mereka hidup setidaknya mereka bisa mencari kami yang dibawa Polisi ke panti asuhan karna tidak ada orang tua.**

**Dulu kami tidak berpikir, kenapa pemerintah tidak memulangkan kami ke Neraga asal kami. Kami tidak pernah tau maksud dari perbuatan mereka hingga sekarang. Lain kali jika tidak sibuk harus aku yang mencari tau. Hanya saja, hal yang paling utama bukan yang ini.**

**Berada di panti asuhan sangat membosankan. Kami pernah kabur dan menjadi gelandangan, lalu kami kembali lagi ke panti yang sama setelah polisi lagi-lagi menemukan kami. Mereka tidak ingin ada gelandangan di kota. Lagi pula memang panti asuhan itu tidak buruk—hanya saja membosankan.**

**Britania Raya, tidak membiarkan adanya pengemis atau anak jalanan. Untuk itu kami lebih memilih hidup membosankan di panti. Hingga nanti kami bisa layak untuk hidup mandiri.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami beranjak dewasa dengan kepribadian masing-masing, Kami tidak pernah berpisah sejak kecil. Kami mencoba hidup mandiri dengan mencari pekerjaan sambil sekolah, dan kakakku yang kelebihan pintar malah membawa kami menjadi penjahat.**

**Dengan kejeniusan diatas rata-rata yang diwariskan orang tua kami. Kami menjadi pencuri terkenal dalam sekejab. Pertama kali dalam aksi kami, kami menjebol toko perhiasan terkenal di London yang penuh dengan pengamanan CCTV. Polisi gempar dengan di rampoknya toko perhiasan dengan pengamanan super ketat itu. Kami tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, bahkan alarm peringatan berbunyi setelah kami setengah jalan menuju rumah.**

**Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depan televisi dalam acara berita pagi waktu itu. Hingga sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tau indentitas asli kami. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak kejahatan yang kami perbuat, kami belum pernah melakukan kesalahan.**

**Kami jenius, licin, dan penuh dengan misteri.**

**Kami adalah...**

**Blue Pearl**

**Nama yang jelek. Dasar Naruto! Karna dia meninggalkan pesan seperti itu, orang-orang jadi menyebut kami begitu. Setidaknya dia tidak memakai tulisan tangannya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**Blue Pearl**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), BL/GAY, GARING, NGACO, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif, semua yang ada didalamnya tidaklah ada yang benar terjadi.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Hokkaido: Jepang)**

"WHOAAAA... Hokkaido benar-benar seindah yang yang dibicarakan orang-orang!" Naruko berputar-putar ditengah taman bermain terbesar di negeri sakura tersebut. Tongkat yang biasa disebut tongkat _selfie_ dengan smartphone di ujungnya, diayun-ayukan oleh Naruko ketika ia berputar. Merekam video juga berfoto di lakukan gadis berambut pirang itu untuk nanti di masukan ke berbagai forum dan sosial media miliknya. "Aku sangat senang hari ini," ia mengupload video dan fotonya di Instragam yang telah memiliki puluhan ribu follower.

Naruto dan Deidara melihat antrian es krim dengan wajah berbinar, stand eskrim tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Sesaat sebelum melesat kesana, "Kakak, setelah ini kita naik wahana rumah hantu saja, ya~", Naruko menengok kearah tiga saudara lelakinya yang memutar mata bosan. Bibir merah cherry itu menyeringai, ketika saudara kembarnya menatap dirinya dengan wajah pucat pasi—lupa akan es krim yang di idamkan. Atau Naruto tertalu horor dengan tempat sakral seperti itu.

"Kita kesini bukan hanya untuk bermain, kita bukan anak SD!", kakak tertua dari 4 saudara ini menaruh kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya, dengan ekpresi malas ia memperhatikan adik-adiknya yang mendesah kecewa. Setelah sepuluh tahun, akhirnya mereka dapat kembali ke Negara asal mereka. Tidak adanya kenang-kenangan yang hinggap di ingatan mereka memang membuat kesulitan. Tapi sebagai kakak yang tertua, Kyuubi mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senangkan? Ayolah, Kak~, Aku menghabiskan separuh umurku di panti asuhan. Taman bermain seperti ini tidak pernah aku kunjungi~" Naruko berkedip dengan bola mata biru membesar seperti anak kucing minta dipungut. Orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menoleh kearah empat saudara itu sampai lupa jalan dan saling tabrak.

"Kak Kyuu, tidak seru! Buuuuuuu~" Naruto monyong-monyong, dan terus menyoraki Kyuubi yang sok tua—tidak bisa diajak bermain.

"Apa salahnya bersenang-senang sebentar? Kakak tidak punya gairah masa muda!" Deidara sebagai adik paling muda, ia tidak mau mengalah untuk kali ini pada Kyuubi—otaknya hanya dipenuhi biang lala yang berputar-putat.

"Kau semakin membosankan~", tambah ketiganya, semakin menyebalkan.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN?!", Kyuubi merasa direndahkan oleh adik-adiknya yang memang mahir membuatnya kesal. "Lakukan saja sesuka kalian! Tapi, kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam!" ia menatap tajam adiknya yang bersorak bersamaan, lalu ber highfive ria.

"Kakak yang terbaik!" ketiga Namikaze pirang itu tersenyum lebar, mereka memberi gestur hormat a la Tentara, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat berpisah menuju wahana bermain yang ingin mereka nikmati. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tinggah ketiga adik-adiknya. Memakai kacamata hitam diatas hidung mancungnya, Namikaze sulung berjalan memperhatikan sekeliling. Memang tidak ada salahnya menikmati liburan sambil bekerja, ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Siapa yang tau jika setelah ini, ketiga pirang menyebalkan itu akan dibuat si Rubah macam Kyuubi, bekerja dengan senang hati.

.

.

**(Tokyo: Jepang)**

**.**

**.**

"Pastikan pengamanan di Museum diperketat, aku tidak ingin ada pencuri masuk ke Museumku!", Itachi Uchiha memberi perintah pada sekretaris kepercayaannya, ia menatap sebuah benda berkilau di balik kotak kaca setebal 2cm itu dengan ekpresi datar.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi," sang sekretaris undur diri, membiarkan Tuannya diam di depan benda-benda bersejarah kesayangan sang Tuan.

Kepergian sekretarisnya dari ruang penyimanan barang antik pribadinya membuat Itachi semakin nyaman dalam keheningan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menatap benda yang ada di depannya.

Dibalik kaca tebal itu, ada sebuah benda berbentuk bulat seukuran telur, benda tersebut berlapiskan emas murni dengan berlian biru besar yang akan sangat menarik perhatian, di sisian yang lain pun berlian berbagai warna bertaburan. Manik hitam malam itu begitu mengagumi keindahan dari setiap inci benda tersebut.

Benda tersebut di temukan oleh Team Ekpedisi Uchiha Itachi, ketika itu mereka melakukan penyelaman di laut bagian selatan Jepang. Saat itu Itachi begitu tertarik akan kota yang tenggelam di Yonaguni-Jima, maka dari itu ia melakukan pencarian artefak-artefak kuno dari jaman kekaisaran Jepang yang di perkirakan sudah ada di 8000 tahun silam. Dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, hal yang sangat mudah untuk mendapat izin selama penyelaman disana.

Sejak ditemukannya kota dibawah air—Yonaguni-Jima pada tahun 1986, orang-orang hanya menemukan reruntuhan dan berbagai macam benda kuno—yang menurut Itachi itu kurang menarik. Di kastil reruntuhan bekas kediaman kaisar pada jaman itu, pasti mempunyai benda yang menarik. Pemikiran Itachi yang haus akan sejarah kehidupan membuat ia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Tapi memang bukan ditempat Kastil besar itulah benda ini ia temukan. Dari 5 tempat reruntuhan yang diprediksi sebagai Kastil, Lima Candi, Stadion, dan Gapura. Di dalam Gapura itulah benda itu terselip dicelah-celah batu koral.

Ketika itu, Itachi dan Teamnya menyelam sampai kedasar reruntuhan dengan peralatan super canggih yang mereka miliki. Awalnya, melihat karang-karang yang ada di setiap reruntuhan itu bagi Itachi adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi ketika sesuatu bersinar—dari pantulan cahaya lampu senternya, Itachi dengan cepat mengambil batu karang yang lumayan besar tersebut.

Benda itu, setelah hampir tertutup batu karang, dan menjadi koral. Itachi akhirnya membersihkan karang-karang padat yang menempel disana hingga bersih dalam bentuk aslinya.

Penemuannya akan benda tersebut telah ia beritakan pada publik sebelumnya. Benda itu akan ia pamerkan pada saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Ayahnya. Dirinya juga akan mengungkap sejarah asal dari benda cantik didepannya. Dalam seminggu lagi, ia akan menampakan benda ini pada orang-orang.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ada pencuri?

Itachi terkekeh mendengar pemikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Hokkaido: Jepang)**

"Sasuke, aku dengar kakakmu berhasil mendapat penemuan baru? Aku baca dari artikelnya, benda ini pasti sangat mahal," Shikamaru menatap rekan kerjanya dengan ekpresi malas—sama sekali tidak terlihat penasaran. Ia hanya minta konfirmasi dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu, dan Sasuke membalas dengan dengusan malas.

Sasuke Uchiha, Inspektur kepolisian Jepang, dan rekannya Nara Shikamaru, Detektive Swasta ternama di Jepang, keduanya memiliki kejeniusan yang tidak dapat diremehkan meski masih muda.

Mereka sedang dalam waktu senggang, sehingga bisa bersantai di kafe untuk sekedar minum kopi. Sasuke duduk dihadapan Shikamaru, ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau bahkan lebih tau dari aku. Kita akan melihatnya seminggu lagi ketika pesta yang diadakan keluargaku," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearah si pemuda yang mengikat rambutnya seperti nanas itu.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu acuh—padahal dia yang memulai obrolan. "Aku masih ragu jika kau ini bagian dari Uchiha. Harusnya kau memakai Tuxedo mahal, dan naik mobil mewah, lalu banyak iring-iringan bodyguard yang mengawalmu untuk datang ke kantor." Shikamaru tersenyum miring dengan perkataannya. Deskripsi untuk seorang Uchiha, pada umumnya memang selalu seperti apa yang sang Nara katakan.

Mendengus, "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sasuke memutar mata malas. Ia tidak memungkiri jika perkataan Shikamaru benar adanya jika saja, ia memutuskan untuk seperti itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sasori?" Sasuke bahkan baru sadar teman berambut merahnya belum muncul, setelah terakhir tadi mengatakan ingin ke toilet.

"Mungkin dia lupa bagaimana cara menarik resleting celana," gurauan Shikamaru membuat keduanya terkekeh. Dua orang yang punya selera humor dibawah rata-rata.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain-main, keempat Namikaze memutuskan untuk bersantai di kafe terdekat, untuk sekedar mengisi perut dengan makanan ringan. Tadi, ketiga adiknya tidak ingin keluar dari Taman bermain itu, sehingga Kyuubi harus menyeret mereka untuk kesini dan makan sesuatu. Kyuubi tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka lupa untuk mengisi perut, dan nantinya dirinya jugalah yang repot.

Kyuubi mendengus melihat Naruto dan Naruko makan dengan lahap—mereka memang sedari keluar dari bandara tidak makan. Maka dari itu Kyuubi tidak ingin adik-adiknya sakit karna mereka tidak makan, dan hanya bermain seharian. "Hei, kenapa Dei lama sekali ke toilet?" Kyuubi ingat jika sudah cukup lama Deidara pamit ke toilet. Ia menyernyit ketika si kembar masih saja cuek, dan sibuk melahap spagetty mereka.

"Kak Kyuu, kau jangan bahas Dei dan toilet. Kami sedang makan!" Naruto memperingati, ia tidak mau membahas betapa adik mereka itu sangat cocok dengan toilet, apa lagi saat sakit perut Deidara bisa sampai berjam-jam di toilet.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli dengan perkataan Naruto yang ada benarnya. Mata crimsonnya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan manik onyx yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia dan adik-adiknya duduk. Mata Kyuubi menajam, menatap dua orang yang duduk di sudut kafe itu dengan seksama.

Melihat penampilan kedua lelaki yang nampak biasa saja itu, Kyuubi dapat mengansumsikan jika kedua orang itu bukanlah ancaman. Tapi saat melihat sarung pistol dan isinya menggantung di sisi pinggang lelaki berambut raven , Kyuubi bersikap siaga. Ia berusaha tidak mengundang perhatian dari dua orang itu, terlebih yang berambut pantat ayam itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet, ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang terdapat besar dari batas pinggangnya hingga mencapai langit-langit toilet. Bunyi pintu terbuka, menandakan jika Namikaze bungsu tidaklah sendirian di tempat yang cukup menyeramkan ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka bertemu dengan mahluk bernama hantu—dan Naruto lebih tidak suka soal yang satu itu. Kenapa juga kafe ini tidak mengganti lampu toilet yang sudah berkedip-kedip seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari bilik toilet lalu menuju wastafel, memang hal itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk menjaga kebersihan dengan rajin mencuci tangan. Tidak sengaja manik sewarna kacang almond miliknya bertemu dengan iris aquamarine yang sekilas hanya meliriknya—lalu kembali sibuk mencuci tangannya dari sisa busa Hand Soap.

Sasori tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah wastafel persis disebelah pemuda berambut pirang panjang, yang masih sibuk dengan jari-jarinya dibawah siraman air. Sasori bersiul-siul dengan nada tidak jelas.

Selesai dengan tangannya yang sudah dianggap cukup bersih, Deidara hendak mengeringkan tangannya di pengering tangan yang menempel di dinding sebelah Sasori berada—masih dengan siulan tidak jelas dan senyuman miring samar, Sasori juga membasuh tangannya di kucuran air kran.

Deidara membatu, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah Sasori. Sedari tadi, Deidara memang sudah menyadari adanya orang lain, dan ia hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu bersikap tidak peduli. Melihat si rambut merah dengan wajah baby face yang menatapnya menyebalkan, sang bungsu Namikaze itu yakin jika ia memang pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Dan yang jelas itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya.

Deidara mendengus, ia berbalik berniat keluar dari toilet secepatnya. "Aku merasa jika kau sangat suka sekali denganku, sampai-sampai kau mau menguntitku hingga ke Jepang." dengan posisi membelakangi Sasori, Deidara melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, Namikaze. Aku kemari karna memang sedang ingin berkumpul dengan kawan lamaku. Oh, haruskah aku beritahukan hal seperti itu padamu?" jawaban dari Sasori membuat Deidara sontak berbalik dengan ekpresi datar. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat kearah si rambut merah.

" Apapun yang kau lakukan disini, aku tidak peduli. Tetapi baguslah jika CIA membuangmu, aku yakin kau sampai kemari hanya karna kau gagal waktu itu." Deidara mendengus sombong, ia tersenyum melihat wajah porselen Sasori memerah marah.

Sasori merasa di pecundangi oleh bocah ingusan yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun didepannya. "Kau, suatu saat pasti akan melakukan kesalahan." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Deidara yang menatapnya menantang, "Dan aku akan ada untuk melihat kekalahanmu pada saat itu. Maka berhati-hatilah~," Pemuda berambut merah itu bersiul-siul menuju pintu keluar.

Deidara menggenggam buku jari tangannya erat, hingga bunyi pintu ditutup ia mendecih. Dari awal pertemuan mereka di Los Angeles 6 bulan lalu, Sasori yang merupakan agen CIA tersebut selalu ada dimanapun sang Namikaze berada. Deidara sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu, dan sebulan yang lalu ia membuat pemuda merah itu malu atas tuduhan tanpa bukti pada dirinya. Melakukan pengrusakan pada jalan atas aksi kejar-kejaran mereka memakai motor, lalu Deidara menghilang bersama bukti yang tidak pernah ada ketika berhasil membobol masuk brankas tempat perjudian di kota kecil barat Amerika.

Sasori bukanlah orang biasa, Deidara tau itu. Pemuda merah itu juga tidak kalah pintar darinya, untuk itu pemerintah Amerika memperkerjakannya dengan predikat Terbaik dari yang Terbaik. Mencoba menenangkan diri, Deidara tidak bisa tinggal diam jika Sasori sampai tau identitas kakak-kakaknya juga. Ia harus tenang sehingga kakaknya tidak menanyakan dirinya yang macam-macam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Shikamaru menatap malas Sasori yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, pemuda Akasuna itu duduk di samping kursi pemuda raven. Baru saja menaruh pantatnya diatas kursi nyaman dalam kafe, Sasori melongo ketika Sasuke malah berdiri dari tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin bayar ini dulu, setelah ini kita kembali ke kantor." Sasuke beranjak menuju ke antrian kasir yang ada 3 orang sedang mengantri.

Sasori membuka tutup mulutnya dengan sikap dingin sang Uchiha, "dia tidak pernah berubah." ia mendesah dengan sikap Sasuke yang membosankan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud memilih teman-teman yang membosankan, tapi mereka memang sangat cocok hingga sekarang dalam berteman. "Shika, aku ingin mendengar kisah kehebatan kalian setelah ini." ia menatap Shikamaru yang nampak mengantuk.

"Yeah, kau juga ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa sampai ke Amerika?" Ekpresi malas pemuda nanas tidaklah berubah, tapi kekehannya sungguh membuat beberapa siswi berpakaian sekolah terpukau dan menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir, kau mungkin tidak menemukan toilet, dan malah masuk ke pintu ruang ganti baju wanita. Kau terlalu lama tersesatnya, BakaDei!" Naruko menyambut sarkas adiknya yang baru kembali duduk, dan mulai menikmati makanannya yang telah mendingin. Deidara hanya diam masih dengan pikirannya, tidak peduli jika makanannya sudah dingin, ia memang sedang lapar. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat berada dikasur, aku lelah~" Naruko mengeluh dengan nada manja. Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya memutar mata.

Siapa suruh begitu bernafsu menaiki semua wahana. Nanti ketika kelelahan dan tidak bisa tidur, saudari mereka ini akan ribut-ribut mengganggu orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, silahkan datang kembali." Naruto tersenyum ramah pada penjaga kasir wanita yang mengulurkan uang kembalian padanya. Ia bergumam 'Terimakasih kembali' lalu berbalik setelah menerima kembalian.

**Brukk!**

"okh..." Naruto hampir terjerembab kesamping, ketika menabrak orang dibelakangnya ketika ia berbalik tiba-tiba. Seseorang menahan pinggangnya disamping kiri agar tidak jatuh. Naruto membuka matanya, sapphirenya bertatapan langsung pada iris onyxnya yang menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Penjaga kasir menjerit melihat kecelakaan kecil a la drama di depannya.

Naruto lekas berdiri dengan tegak, wajahnya memerah entah kenapa ketika bertatapan dengan lelaki tampan bersurai raven di depannya. Ia membungkuk lalu berucap maaf, sebelum pergi kearah saudaranya yang menunggu dirinya untuk kembali ke hotel.

Tidak ada yang tau jika tadi jantung Sasukepun juga berdegub-degub tidak normal. Sang Uchiha leboh memilih menghiraukannya dan kembali pada ekpresi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori terus menatap kepergian Deidara dan saudara-saudaranya. Beberapa kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu, membuat Sasori selalu di ambang rasa penasaran. Namun, sangat sulit untuk mencari bukti dan asal usul pemuda itu. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara dari berbagai koneksi dirinya sebagai agen pemerintahan. Dan ia yakin jika saudara-saudara dari si pirang itu sama menyeramkannya.

"Ayo!" Sasuke lebih dulu keluar dari kafe menuju mobilnya, Shikamaru segera menyusul dengan kedua tangan keatas tengkuk. Sasori segera keluar mengikuti kedua temannya. Setelah ini mereka akan begadang untuk berbagi cerita, dan Sasori akan mencoba membantu keduanya untuk menangani sebuah kasus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya dikamar hotel tempat menginap sementara keempat Namikaze, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing di hotel bintang lima tersebut. Kyuubi hanya berkata bahwa mereka akan berkumpul di restoran hotel untuk makan malam, dan membicarakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai mandi dan segar, Naruto bersantai di depan televisi kamar hotel menunggu makan malam. Kamar yang mewah dan dilengkapi kulkas dengan isinya didalamnya sangat membuat betah sang pemuda. Berpikir jika ia akan makan malam di restoran mewah, Naruto lantas akan memilih baju agar terlihat tampan.

Sebelum niatnya terlaksana, tayangan televisi yang menayangkan berita pembunuhan kejadian kemaren tertangkap di mata biru Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia terdiam, melainkan pemuda bersurai raven tampan yang tadi ditabraknya secara tak sengaja di kafe.

Orang itu adalah inspektur terkenal di Jepang. Naruto tersenyum tanpa arti, lalu melanjutkan niatnya mencari pakaian formal untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya memakai pakaian lusuh sekalipun Naruto tetap akan terlihat tampan dan maskulin. Si pirang tersenyum lagi di depan cermin membanggakan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keempat Namikaze sangat tenang dan nyaman, disajikan makanan berkelas dari chef dan pelayanan dalam restoran yang memuaskan membuat mereka menikmati makan malam layaknya bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Seharusnya aku boleh minta sedikit garam atau lada hitamnya untuk daging ini." Naruto berekpresi seolah mengeluh kecewa—ingin mencari masalah.

"Kau jangan coba mencari masalah!" Kyuubi memperingati. Ia mengangkat gelas dan minum dengan sangat elegan, lalu tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mendengus.

"Kakak memang ingin bicarakan apa?" Naruko yang sudah sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna purple itu, menatap sang sulung dengan rasa ingin tau.

Kyuubi menyeringai kearah tiga adiknya.

"Akan aku jelaskan detailnya di kamarku, untuk sekarang aku hanya bilang jika kita akan melakukan permainan yang menyenangkan beberapa hari lagi." Kyuubi memutar isi gelas dan menghirup wangi dari cairan didalamnya. "Di Jepang ditemukan sebuah benda yang sangat bersejarah, yang pasti akan sangat mahal. Tapi mereka masih menyembunyikan seperti apa benda tersebut pada publik, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu mereka akan memamerkan benda itu. Kita akan ada disana saat pesta perusahaan besar di Jepang berlangsung." mata crimson Kyuubi menatap wajah santai adik-adiknya satu-satu.

"Maksudmu, kita melakukannya ditengah pesta? Mencuri benda tidak jelas itu? Dan jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk itu?" Deidara memberi pertanyaan beruntun pada kakak tertuanya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk polos.

Ketiga pirang itu segera menyeret Kyuubi kekamarnya tanpa ampun.

Dasar Rubah berbisa.

Ketiga terus menyeret meski berontakan Kyuubi cukup kuat—malu dengan tatapan orang-orang.

**TBC**

**alohaaaa~ saya bawa fanfic tidak jelas lagi~ #ditabok**

**Tenang, ff yg lain masih dalam proses. /gak ditanya**

**berminat kasih saya review? :3 **

**kasih pendapat atau semacamnya. :***

**TOMAT-JERUK**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau masuk Organisasi orang-orang jenius? bagaimana bisa?" Shikamaru memutar-mutar pematik apinya diatas meja, mata hitam yang selalu mengantuk itu mengarah pada kegiatan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau kedengarannya seperti meremehkanku, Shika." Sasori mendengus, ia meminum bir kaleng yang telah disediakan pemilik ruangan diatas meja. Kepalanya bersandar pada sofa merah marun yang sangat empuk. "Central Intelligence Agency(CIA), mereka memperkerjakan orang-orang yang jenius. Seperti yang kau katakan, meskipun selalu menjadi yang ketiga, tetapi aku tidak malas sepertimu. Aku lolos tes masuk juga sangat sulit sekali. Lagi pula mereka sudah memata-matai aku, sebelum aku masuk ke Organisasi itu. Mereka tidak sembarangan memilih orang." Sasori meminum lagi birnya hingga habis, "Dan aku ini berdarah Amerika, tentu saja aku memenuhi syarat untuk bisa berada di Organisasi itu. Sebelumnya aku hanyalah anak pindahan biasa saat memutuskan ikut Ayahku kembali kesana. Setelahnya aku melalui banyak hal, hingga menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Mereka melatih orang-orang seperti kita dengan luar biasa. Tapi aku sangat benci dengan pencuri yang menyebut dirinya Black Pearl itu, aku yakin mereka lebih dari 3 orang. Mereka punya skill yang sangat hebat jika boleh kuakui,"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya hanya mendengus sambil bergumam "Pembual" yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Sasori. Sasuke tidak memungkiri jika Sasori memiliki kecerdasan yang selalu mampu menyainginya, tapi menjadi yang terbaik. Benar-benar tidak berubah, selalu berlebihan. Batin Sasuke, tidak mau mencari masalah.

"Hei... Tadi sore saat di kafe, aku melihat mereka juga ada disana. Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu sehingga sampai kemari. Kita harus berhati-hati pada mereka, jika memang ada yang mereka incar. Ah... Ya ampun, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aduh!" Sasori yang semula mencoba berdiri, terpaksa kembali duduk karna tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke. "Dia mabuk... Dia tidak pernah kuat minum, bahkan hanya dengan bir kalengan..." sang Nara menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Sasuke menatap kawan berambut merahnya datar, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Sasori dari masa mereka sekolah dulu.

"Shika, kau pernah dengar tentang pencuri yang sedang di ributkan dibeberapa Negara sekarang ini? Blue Pearl yang disebutkan oleh Sasori tadi?" Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru yang memang ahli dalam mencari berita. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba tertatrik dengan pencuri berlian yang menamai dirinya Blue Pearl itu.

"Aku pernah membaca laporannya dari FBI langsung. Mereka bahkan selalu gagal dan terkecoh dengan cara mereka mencuri yang cukup mengesankan para Agen Pemerintahan. Mereka bahkan dapat lolos dari CIA juga." Shikamaru melirik Sasori yang nampaknya telah tertidur disandaran sofa—dia benar-benar tidak kuat minum minuman beralkohol.

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar ada di Jepang? Aku pikir Negara kita punya banyak hal yang sangat sangat menarik perhatian. Terutama penemuan benda yang baru-baru ini ditemukan oleh Itachi. Entahlah, aku pikir mungkin orang itu tertarik." Sasuke memberikan dugaan yang nampak meragukan, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun, kasus kejahatan di Jepang saat ini hanya berpusat pada pembunuhan, rampok, narkoba, dan perang antar wilayah para Yakuza. Bungsu Uchiha merasa itu cukup membosankan.

"Kau tertarik pada ini, Sasuke? Ada kemungkinan orang itu bahkan sudah ada disini. Jadi aku rasa, apa salahnya bersikap waspada? Orang itu pasti sangatlah cerdas hingga mampu menipu orang-orang FBI." Shikamaru menyalakan rokok yang terselip diantara belah bibirnya. "Aku bisa saja mencari informasi tentang ini. Tapi, Sasori sepertinya sudah tau banyak, jadi aku tidak mau repot." ucapan terakhir Shikamaru membuat pemuda raven diseberang meja itu memutar mata. Pada dasarnya Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang mau repot, setiap kasus yang ditangani pemuda itu hanya selesai dalam waktu paling lambat 3 hari, itupun jika kasusnya sangat rumit diantara yang paling rumit.

"Besok aku kembali ke Tokyo,"

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja, kebetulan aku mendapat klien disana."

"Hei! Jangan coba tinggalkan aku disini!"

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**Blue Pearl**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), BL/GAY, GARING, NGACO, etc.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif, semua yang ada didalamnya tidaklah ada yang benar terjadi.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

Kyuubi membenarkan lagi dasi kupu-kupunya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menyiksa habis tiga orang adik berkepala pirang yang sekarang menatapnya polos.

Setelah tadi mereka bertiga menyeretnya penuh nafsu, Kyuubi dilepas setelah tiba didalam kamar hotel sang pemuda berambut jingga itu sendiri.

"Dei, aktifkan sistem komputermu. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan pada kalian setelahnya." sikap arogan Kyuubi kembali dihadapan ketiga adiknya. Ketika diseret tanpa berperikeKyuubian ditengah restoran mewah, ketiga Namikaze pirang hanya acuh dengan tatapan speechless orang-orang pada mereka.

Deidara mengutak-atik Laptop yang dilindungi berbagai proteksi buatan dirinya—setidaknya Laptopnya harus aman dari para Hacker diluaran sana. Kyuubi mengambil alih Laptop dari Deidara ke hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu mencari artikel yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang pemerintahan dengan kode-kode didalamnya. Artikel tersebut dibuat hanya untuk orang-orang penting dalam Negeri, informasi didalam artikel tersebut adalah rahasia, sehingga pembuatnya melindungi situs artikel mereka dengan sangat baik. Keempat anak-anak Namikaze sampai begitu kesusahan mencari kode yang tepat.

"Kau tau dari mana jika artikel itu ada? Lihatlah, dari tadi dalam layar hanya ada Jerapah itu, dan binatang lainnya." Naruto mulai tidak sabar, jika hanya artikel saja, menurutnya tidak perlu berlebihan sampai membuat orang yang memasukinya harus memiliki kode. Memang untuk apa artikel dibuat jika tidak untuk dibaca oleh orang banyak? Menurut pemuda berkulit tan itu, hal ini hanyalah buang-buang waktu. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Kau tidur saja! Jika mengantuk lebih baik tidak usah banyak bicara!" Kyuubi menyahut tidak kalah sewot dengan Naruto. Si pirang jabrik itu memang sudah menguap, bahkan matanya sudah berair menahan kantuk. Hanya untuk mengerjakan ini saja sudah begitu lama. "Aku tidak tau jika memasuki situs ini harus memasukan kode yang berbeda-beda. Ini menyusahkan." Kyuubi jadi ikut tidak sabaran karna sedari tadi ia mencoba selalu gagal.

KLIK

"Sudah bisa masuk!" Deidara berseru, ia menggunakan Laptop Kyuubi setelah tadi mengambilnya di dalam tas milik sang Kakak sulung—ingat jika mereka ada didalam kamar sang Kakak tertua. Tapi memang dari awal Deidara selalu membawa Laptopnya kemana-mana—Laptop seukuran Tablet serbaguna yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Dan yang terpenting itu adalah desain dirinya sendiri—dibuat saat mereka ikut pelatihan di Inggris.

Naruto dan Naruko melongo dengan keringat besar menggantung di atas dahi mereka.

Ternyata jika menggunakan sistem komputer berbeda, maka kode pun akan berbeda, jadi setelah memakai Laptop Kyuubi, kode yang tersimpan disana masih dapat membuka situs. Mengantuk membuat sistem kinerja otak menurun, dan itu benar terjadi. Kyuubi speechless—merasa bodoh tidak memikirkan hal itu dari awal.

Menghela nafas karna kebodohannya, Kyuubi menyambut Laptop yang diulurkan Deidara padanya. Benda berbentuk kotak pipih itu Kyuubi sambungkan ke Layar Televisi besar didalam kamar hotelnya, tepat berada diseberang sofa, dan tentu ada meja ditengahnya.

"Lihat, benda Gold yang menyerupai telur itu. Benda itulah yang ditemukan, masih belum tau keasliannya, sih... Maka dari itu mereka terus mengadakan penelitian tentang asl-usul benda ini. Ditemukan oleh Propesor muda yang sangat jenius, namanya Itachi Uchiha." Di layar terdapat foto sebuah benda kecil berukuran bulat seperti telur bebek. Lalu disana juga terdapat foto seorang lelaki muda, tertera nama Itachi Uchiha di bawah foto tersebut.

"Pria itu seperti pernah aku lihat. Sebentar..." Deidara mencoba mengingat, tepatnya dimana ia pernah melihat lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang didalam foto tersebut. "Aha! Dia pernah masuk Discovery Channel. Orang itu diberi sebutan.. emmm... Aku lupa, tetapi aku ingat sekali meski tidak tertalu memperhatikan. Dia pasti orang yang sangat luar biasa"

"Diamlah, Dei! Jangan memuji orang, sekalipun orang itu berada diatasmu. Pria keriput ini mempunya kepintaran 250, IQnya sesuai dengan kondisi wajahnya yang menua diusia 27 tahun. Bagiku orang itu tidak lebih dari orang aneh kelebihan pintar." Kyuubi menyangkal kenyataan. Lelaki itu tentu sangat terkenal dari berbagai penjuru dunia dengan keahliannya jika begitu. Tapi dia adalah musuh, Itachi Uchiha itu calon musuh mereka.

Deidara manyun dengan reaksi Kyuubi yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia 'kan, hanya memberitahukan apa yang telah ia ingat tentang lelaki itu. Dan ingatannya luar biasa baik.

"Benda itu terlihat tidak menarik sama sekali, tapi usia dan sejarahnyalah yang membuat benda itu sangag diminati. Benda itu masih dicari sejarah aslinya seperti apa, dan akan di pamerkan dalam waktu seminggu lagi." Kyuubi kembali ke pokok pembahasan.

"Jadi apa rencana kita? Kau belum mengetahi dengan pasti bagaimana mereka menyimpan benda itu dan seperti apa tempatnya. Ini sama saja bunuh diri, Kak!" Naruko nampak tidak setuju dengan rancana Kyuubi. Keningnya bahkan berkerut khawatir jika sampai mereka gagal karna informasi masih minim dan kurang jelas.

Naruto dan Deidara masih diam—menunggu Kyuubi memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Aku pikir pesta itu lebih ke pameran barang antik milik para orang-orang kaya. Dan artikel itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan banyak hal, tetapi mereka memberi tahu 'komunitas' mereka dengan pesan yang kurang lebih isinya meminta bersiap-siap. Itu sih baru alibiku saja, Kak." Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Deidara.

Memiliki IQ diatas 200, membuat Deidara menjadi yang paling pintar diantara ketiga Kakaknya. Jika Kyuubi memiliki IQ 170, Naruto dan Naruko memukau orang-orang dengan IQ 190, sementara mereka adalah anak yang kembar, bagaimana bisa dua anak kembar memiliki kecerdasan yang begitu luar biasa? Dan mereka berempat sedari kecil memang selalu dipantau oleh IM6—Secret Intelligence Service(SIS) yang merupakan Central Organisasi rahasia Inggris. Mengetahui itu, Kyuubi menyusun rencana untuk selalu mengecoh para mata-mata mereka hingga bisa kabur. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut dengan kabur, IM6 yang diketuai oleh seorang Nenek tua, sekaligus pendiri Organisasi tersebut.

Sekalipun Kyuubi memiliki IQ dibawah adik-adiknya, nyatanya pemuda itu jauh lebih pintar dari ketiga adiknya. Kyuubi sangat ahli memanipulasi orang-orang, sehingga mereka selalu berhasil lolos dari kejahatan mereka. Dan yang terpenting, pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu mampu mengendalikan adik-adiknya yang sangat kuat dan tidak bisa disandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Kyuubi mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dipunyai oleh adik-adiknya—bahkan tanpa sadar mereka selalu menuruti keinginan Kyuubi tanpa membangkang lebih lanjut.

"Chiyo Baa-san membiarkan kita kabur begitu saja. Aku tau Nenek itu tidak membiarkan kita tanpa pengawasan. Jika kita melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan sekali lagi, bukan hanya Chiyo Baa-san yang mengamuk, tapi juga si rambut merah berwajah bayi itu. Kakak harus tau jika diapun ada di Jepang."

Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Deidara. "Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan orang bodoh itu. Orang itu bahkan tidak bisa menembak dengan benar." Kyuubi menyeringa, membuat lesung pipinya yang hanya ada disebelah kanan itu terlihat sangat menawan. "Padahal aku sangat suka pistol Heckler and Koch USP yang dia gunakan. Itu sangat keren!" pemuda sulung Namikaze itu terlalu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut senjata api."

"Well, so... what next?"

Hening sejenak setelah Naruko bertanya, membuat gadis itu rasanya ingin terjungkal bersama sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak jelas dan membuang waktuku saja. Sebenarnya ini serius tidak, sih?! Kembalilah ke naskah awal. Jelaskan rencana kita, dan chapter ini akan segera selesai" Naruko mengomel saking gemasnya pada ketiga saudaranya yang malah bengong saat ia mengomel.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Besok kita berangkat ke Tokyo. Rumah orang tua kita ada disana, dan aku sudah mendaftarkan sekolah kalian disana." Kyuubi menyeringai kecil. "Sekolah dan Universitas yang telah aku tunjuk adalah milik keluarga laki-laki keriput itu. Dia juga merupakan Profesor Dosen disana, jadi kalian harus mencari informasi dengan baik. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Mengerti?"

"Pada akhirnya kaupun mengumpankan kami dalam kejahatanmu. Rencanamu selalu saja setengah-setengah dan tidak jelas." Naruto mengorek kupingnya dengan malas, "Kami sudah terlalu sering terkena masalah, kau lain kali harus lebih siap jika membuat rencana."

"KALIAN JANGAN MENCERAMAHIKU! PERGI TIDUR SANA ?!"

**Amma Cherry**

"CEPATLAH?! PESAWAT KITA SUDAH AKAN BERANGKAT SETENGAH JAM LAGI. YA AMPUN!" Kyuubi berteriak ditengah koridor Hotel yang lumayan luas, orang-orang yang berada dikoridor tersebut menatap keempat Namikaze dengan heran. Mereka berempat tergopoh-gopoh dengan penampilan tidak jelas, bisa-bisanya mereka bangun kesiangan ketika jam keberangkatan mereka ke Tokyo penerbangan pagi.

Kyuubu terburu-buru berjalan ke meja Reseptionist, ia menyerahkan empat kartu yang dipakai sebagai kunci ke meja bundar yang mengelilingi pinggir koridor lantai bawah Hotel. "Kami chek-out hari ini. Terima kasih..."

Dua orang Reseptionist perempuan diseberang meja itu hanya diam menatap sang pemuda—terpukau dengan ketampanan Kyuubi. Bahkan ketika keempat saudara itu keluar dari Hotel, tatapan kedua perempuan itu masih terarah pada sulung Namikaze yang tadi begitu dekat dihadapan mereka.

"Ah~ dia tampan sekali~"

"Meskipun penampilannya aneh, dia tetap saja mempesona~"

"Ah~ Jantungku!"

Kedua wanita itu memegang jantung mereka yang berdegub-degub kencang.

Sedang keempat Namikaze yang sudah didalam mobil yang mereka sewa selama ada di Hotel itu, mencoba memperbaiki penampilan mereka yang kacau. Kyuubi bahkan memakai rompi koboi dengan kaos hitam bergaris merah, dan topi macam detective, sedang ia masih memakai celana pendek diatas lutut. Naruko sendiri bahkan memakai sepatu yang tingginya tidak imbang, yang satu pink, yang satu kuning, mini dressnya tidak sesuai dengan hoddie yang ia kenakan. Jangan tanya penampilan Naruto, pemuda itu bahkan tidak memakai baju dengan benar, ketika T-shirt yang ia kenakan tidak menutupi perut ramping maskulinnya—bagian inilah yang tadi sangat mengundang perhatian. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar, ia terus berlari tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang yang meneguk ludah melihatnya. Lalu deidara yang paling terakhir mandi, terpaksa hanya menggunakan Coat selutut tanpa pelapis apapun—hanya memakai celana dalam, dan Deidara benar-benar malu hingga ia menarik syal merah dari leher Naruko, syal tersebut ia gunakan untuk menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan membungkus seluruh wajah dan kepalanya dengan syal. Mereka berdesakan berganti pakaian dalam mobil Limousine tersebut.

"HEI, KAK KYUU! BERHENTI MEMBONGKAR KOPERKU?!"

"DEI, ITU CELANA DALAM LIMITED EDITIONKU! JANGAN COBA MEMAKAINYA, SIALAN?!"

"AAAARGH... DIMANA SEPATUKU!"

"MAKE-UP WAJAHKU JADI BERANTAKAN! BERHENTI MENINDIHKU NARUTO?!"

Sopir yang membawa mereka menuju bandara hanya melirik speechless melihat anak-anak Namikaze, mereka benar-benar membuat kacau mobil mahal itu dengan barang-barang mereka.

"CEPAT BERESKAN! KITA HARUS BERANGKAT 15 MENIT LAGI." setelah tiba di bandara, dengan perjalanan yang begitu awkward, mereka harus cepat masuk dan berlari untuk tiba secepatnya kedalam pesawat.

"Ayo!"

"Cepatlah Naruko!"

"Bisakah kau melihat jika sepatuku belum terpasang benar?!"

"Ayo, Kakak!"

"HEI, TURUNKAN AKU NARUTO?!"

"AKU TURUNKAN JIKA KAU BERLARI DENGAN BENAR!"

"BAIK. BAIK!"

"CEPATLAH! JANGAN HANYA BERTENGKAR?!"

"AAAKH!"

BUKK!

Bunyi tabrakan yang terjadi, membuat suasana hening sejenak. Anak-anak Namikaze tidak peduli jika mereka sudah menjadi objek mata orang-orang, sekalipun penampilan mereka memukau, mereka sangat tidak tau malu dengan saling berteriak sepanjang jalan.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali menabrak orang, ya?"

Hening.

"Aaa.. Eumm... Maaf Tuan, kami sedang terburu-buru." Naruto membungkuk minta maaf pada lelaki bermata onyx yang kemaren juga bertabrakan dengannya didepan meja kasir kafe. Sejenak mata sapphirenya bertatapan dengan mata kelam itu sekali lagi, rasanya Naruto begitu enggan berpaling, ketika Kyuubi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Cepatlah!"

Seretan Kyuubi pada tangannya, tidak juga membuat Naruto tersadar akan debaran aneh jantungnya. Apa-apaan! Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto melihat kedepan, dan mereka sudah ada didepan pintu masuk dengan pemeriksaan paspor atau semacamnya.

Berbeda dengan keempat Namikaze yang telah sampai tujuan—Pesawat menuju Tokyo. Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menemui kedua temannya yang menunggu ia dari toilet. Sasuke yang baru saja mendapat insiden tertabrak pemuda pirang jabrik itu hanya diam sambil berjalan. Ia tidak begitu menanggapi percakapan Shikamaru dan Sasori yang juga terkadang menanyainya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk ato menjawab dengan dua huruf andalannya. Pikirannya masih bersama dengan pemuda pirang bermata sapphire yang membuatnya merasa ikut terbawa arus ombak. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dari arah pemuda itu berjalan hingga hilang dibalik pintu kaca. Pintu yang sama dengan yang ia lewati barusan, artinya mereka akan ada didalam satu penerbangan Pesawat. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin tersenyum sendiri, tapi tertahan begitu Sasori memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak,"

"Apanya yang ada apa? Ayo cepat!" Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala dengan siulan pelan. Mereka bertiga tidak hentinya menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis, dengan gaya cool dan maskulin mereka.

**Amma Cherry**

"Apa kalian sudah membawa semua barang? Tidak ada yang tertinggal bukan?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Ketiga adiknya, Naruto dan Naruko duduk didepan Kyuubi dan Deidara. Berada dalam Pesawat kelas atas membuat mereka duduk nyamam dikursi pesawat yang bisa dipakai untuk berbaring.

"Kakak seharusnya bertanya itu sewaktu kita masih di Hotel tadi." Naruto memutar mata malas, Naruko cekikikan disebelahnya.

"Aku 'kan, hanya memastikan," Kyuubi mendengus, serba-salah jika dirinya kadang khawatir adik-adiknya membuat masalah, seperti meninggalkan bom atau bahan peledak lain. Kyuubi melirik Deidara dengan mata menyipit.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Deidara sok cuek dengan memasang headphone dikepalanya. "Aku tidak meninggalkan apapun. Kau ini jangan menatapku menuduh begitu." helaan nafas Kyuubi membuat Deidara tersenyum misterius sekilas. Merasa ia tadi tidak sengaja meninggalkan benda kecilnya diatas kasur.

Sedang 3 orang karyawan yang sedang bertugas membereskan kamar Hotel bekas tamu tergeletak tak berdaya akibat keracunan udara. Benda kecil yang mereka temukan mirip alat penghitung, tapi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap hijau yang baunya membuat diri mereka keracunan hingga over dosis.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan langsung menemui keluargamu? Jadi kita bisa berpisah setelah tiba dibandara Narita nanti."

"Aku mau ke Apartemenku dulu. Lagi pula sepertinya teman berambut merah kita tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kalian bisa tinggal disana, kan?"

Sasori berbalik dari kursi yang ada didepan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan aku akan tidur dimana. Di Tokyo banyak penginapan murah,"

"Aku tidak punya alasan menolak kebaikanmu, Sasuke." Shikamaru menyamankan kepalanya disandaran kursi Pesawat, mereka ada di kelas ekonomi.

"Kau benar-benar tau cara menerima kebaikan, Shika." Sasori mencibir tidak suka dengan sikap Shikamaru yang memang tidak pernah ingin repot.

"Selama meninggalkan Hokkaido, dan kembali ke Tokyo, sebenarnya aku sudah meminta perpindahan diriku untuk bekerja di Tokyo saja. Lagi pula, aku memiliki firasat yang baik dengan kembali ke Tokyo." pemuda Uchiha itu membaca majalah yang tersedia di depan kursi mereka. Meski sedang fokus pada majalah olahraga itu, Sasuke terus saja teringat dengan wajah tampan yang dimiliki pemuda berkulit tan tadi. Itu sangat aneh.

"Aku adalah detective swasta, kebetulan saja kita selalu ada dikasus yang sama. Tapi, sepertinya hal itupun tetap berlaku hingga sekarang." Shikamaru bergumam, terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. Meski sang Nara menutup matanya dengan lengan, Shikamaru tidak dapat tidur jika sedang di Pesawat. Ia punya pengalaman buruk untuk itu.

"Lihat foto dimajalah ini?" Sasori berbalik lagi dengan mengacungkan majalah yang sedang ia baca. Foto seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi model majalah tersebut, seperti menarik perhatiannya. Sedang orang yang duduk disebelah Sasori mulai merasa terusik. "Ini adalah Shion... Dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita waktu itu, kan? Sekarang dia jadi Artis, ya?" Sasori semakin antusias, tanpa peduli jika orang yang duduk disebelahnya mulai menggerutu.

"Iya, dia sekarang sudah menjadi Artis. Apa pentingnya hal itu? Kalian pernah berkencan?" Sasuke menatap Sasori datar, seolah yang ditanyakannya adalah hal wajar.

"Bukan seperti itu! Ada-ada saja kau ini... Aku hanya kaget saja, dia ini 'kan, dulu tidak secantik ini. Aku mana mau dengan gadis yang senang mengubah bentuk wajahnya." Sasori menyernyit membayangkan jika dulu gadis sampul majalah yang pernah satu sekolah dengan mereka itu dulu sangat nerd, dia tidak pernah punya teman, bahkan tidak ada orang yang mau meliriknya. Ketika itu, Sasori mengingat gadis pintar ini sebagai teman kelompok saat praktek pembedahan kodok. Sasori hanya pernah berdekatan dengan gadis itu selama hampir 2 jam praktek, hanya itu saja. Melihat orang yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Shion yang itu, pemuda berambut merah itu yakin jika Shion membedah wajahnya dengan sangat baik, sebaik saat gadis itu membedah katak saat praktek.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." gumam Sasori, ia berbalik menghadap kedepan kembali.

**Amma Cherry**

Ketika tiba di Tokyo, semua anak-anak Namikaze langsung menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang sudah mereka tinggalkan selama 10 tahun. Tiba dirumah itu, mereka tidak hentinya terpukau dengan desain arsitektur a la Eropa jaman dulu.

"Kak Kyuu, bagaimana kau bisa ingat tentang rumah kita ini? Apa kau mengingat semuanya?" Naruko bertanya pada Kyuubi yang terus menyeret kopernya—berjalan paling depan.

"Iya, kau pasti mengingat semua kejadian itu, 'kan? Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, Kak." Naruto menambahkan, senang jika membuat Kyuubi marah-marah, meski Kyuubi masih belum membalas mereka.

"MI6, pasti merekalah yang mengunci ingatan kita dengan sesuatu, kita tidak mungkin mengalami amnesia secara serempak. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami cedera di kepala saat itu." Deidara mendengus, mereka yang aslinya memang sangat pintar, tentu membuat orang-orang entah yang jahat ataupun baik selalu memantau mereka.

Ibu mereka orang Jepang, dan Ayah mereka dari Inggris, hal itu membuat Negara Britania Raya tersebut begitu mengekang mereka dengan berbagai cara. Mereka akhirnya bebas dengan bantuan MI6—atau lebih tepatnya ketua dari tempat itu. Satu tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka berada di United Kingdom—markas MI6. Mereka dilatih untuk membunuh, dan bertahan hidup dengan baik. Lalu setelahnya mereka dapat kabur.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara disini, anak-anak! Jangan mengobrol saja," Kyuubi terus berjalan tanpa berbalik. Ia sangat penasaran dengan keadaan didalam rumah mereka sana. Masih samakah dengan dulu?

"Apartemenmu sangat luas dan interiornya juga sangat menarik. Berapa banyak uang yang dihabisakan hanya untuk desain interiornya saja, ya?" Sasori yang baru pertama kali memasuki apartemen mewah Sasuke, tidak hentinya terpukau melihat barang-barang mewah juga pajangan-pajangan yang terlihat sangat mahal. "Apa aku boleh tidur disini?"

"Tidak! Itu kamarku, hanya ada dua kamar, dan kau tidur saja bersama Shikamaru." Sasuke tidak peduli dengan protesan Sasori, ia melipat tangan didepan dada. "Ranjangnya cukup untuk 3 orang, kok!"

"Sudahlah... Kamar yang disebelah sini, memang sangat serakah jika hanya aku gunakan sendiri." Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Sasuke. Begitu melihat Spring Bed berukuran king size yang bentuknya melingkar—tidak berbentuk segiempat pada umumnya, ranjang itu berbentuk melingkar dengan ukuran luas, bentuk yang unik dengan sprai yang dibuat khusus.

"Itu pilihan Ibuku. Sangat aneh, dan aku terpaksa menyimpannya disana." Sasuke menyernyit membayangkan jika Ibunya marah ketika mendengar ucapannya hal tadi. "Oh, kalian aku tinggal, ya? Jangan berantakan."

"Hei, kau pikir kami anak kecil!" Sasori melempar bantal kearah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengenainya.

"Katakan. Kau kesini bukan karna dianggap gagal bukan?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shikamaru?"

"Jangan balik bertanya. Ada hal apa hingga kau kemari?"

"Haah~, ketauan, ya..." Sasori menghela nafas dengan ekpresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Aku dipindah tugaskan kemari,"

"Amerika tidak mungkin tidak menyiapkan tempat tinggal untukmu."

"Aku Kepala CIA, ditugaskan ke Jepang untuk sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku katakan padamu. Maaf, sobat... Memang sulit untuk mengelabui kalian. Hanya seharu saja sudah ketauan." Sasori meniup poni rambutnya yang agak panjang. Percuma saja ia berbohong pada orang yang selalu bisa membaca gerak-gerik orang lain seperti Shikamaru.

"Kau anggap aku percaya?" Shikamaru memutar mata. Ia masih memancing Sasori untuk berbicara diluar naskah.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau keluar, kau mau makan sesuatu? atau ikut aku saja?" pemuda berambut merah itu memutuskan pembicaraan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan memasang sepatunya.

Tidak bicara lagi, Shikamaru ikut bangkit dan memasang sepatunya—tanpa perlu mengikat tali sepatu karna tidak ada talinya, jadi ia langsung menuju keluar. Sedang Sasori tergesa-gesa memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

**Amma Cherry**

"Nyamannya~" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya, ketika ia dan saudaranya yang lain sudah ada diruang tamu rumah mereka dulu tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka. "Kursi ini tidak terlihat sudah usang seperti usianya." manik biru langitnya menatap sang Kakak yang sedang sibuk dengan Handphone pintarnya. "Kau tau, Kak... Seluruh rumah ini baru di dekorasi, sekitar 1 bulanan yang lalu dari cat dan furniturenya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Kyuubi menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. "Aku mengambil ingatanku kembali sebelum keluar dari tempat itu. Dan aku memang sudah merencanakan kembali kesini dari awal. Sebelum itu aku juga harus mempersiapkan kedatangan kita. Jika kita datang dengan tangan kosong itu hanya bunuh diri, ketika kita tidak tau apa saja yang terjadi disini selama sepuluh tahun. Maaf, adik-adik, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini dari kalian."

"Kau berbohong." seruan Naruko membuat Kyuubi bungkam, wajar jika adik-adiknya marah—Kyuubi sungguh merasa bersalah. "Asal kau tau saja, kami sudah tau dari awal, Kak. Tapi kata si bodoh Naruto, akan menyenangkan jika melihat ekpresimu yang sekarang. Dan aku benar-benar menikmatinya, wajahmu itu, Kak. Hihihi"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat ini?" Deidara menatap bola kaca disisi meja. "Benda ini masih ada disini. Syukurlah~" dengan berbinar ia mengambil dan memeluk bola kaca berisi miniatur taman kecil didalamnya.

"Taruh itu, Dei... Itu juga hanya replika, semua yang ada disini hanyalah replika." Kyuubi Menyernyitkan dahinya melihat ekpresi Deidara yang berlebihan. "Tidak ada yang asli karna aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengganti semua furniture dengan isi yang sama, kecuali kamar Ayah dan Ibu juga ruang kerja dan perpustakaan. Itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali."

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Ini benda yang sangat berharga bagiku!" seru Deidara—semakin berlebihan bagi Kakak-Kakaknya.

"Rumah ini, aku temukan dengan keadaan yang rusak disana-sini. Bahkan ruangan kerja Ayah dan juga perpustakaan disini juga berceceran bekas darah dimana-mana. Aku harus bagaimana? Selain menghabiskan uangku untuk rumah ini dan isinya, aku juga harus bekerja keras untuk menggali ingatanku sedetail mungkin agar setiap sudut rumah ini nampak sama. Aku bekerja keras berbulan-bulan sejak kita keluar dari Inggris, dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat kalian terlibat dalam kejahatanku. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja." penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kyuubi, membuat ketiga adiknya terdiam, mereka jadi merasa bersalah pada sang Kakak hingga ketiganya menggigit bibir bawah mereka dengan ekpresi menyesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Ini bukan sinetron. Aku lebih suka film laga."

"Jangan membahas film! Kami sedang tidak mood untuk itu."

"Sebaiknya aku mencari kamarku saja!" Naruko bangkit dari sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Aku ikut," Naruto ikut bangkit setelah Naruko berjalan menuju lantai atas. "Oh, iya... Besok kami harus ke kampus mana?"

"Uchiwa Gakuen University. Itu milik keluarga Uchiha, dan yang paling penting, salah satu dosen disana adalah lelaki keriput itu. Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin."

"Jangan menyebutnya begitu, Kak! Dia sangat tampan tau? Dan namanya Itachi Uchiha. Jangan meledek orang yang belum pernah kau temui begitu, nanti jatuh cinta~" Naruto tertawa setan setelah berkata seperti tadi pada Kyuubi, ia lari dengan kecepatan kilat ketika Kyuubi siap mengamuk, dan merenovasi ulang rumah lagi dengan uang tabungan Naruto.

_**Skip! Skip! Skip!**_

Pagi berikutnya dikehidupan baru anak-anak Namikaze.

"AKU TELAT!"

**Brukk!**

"ADUH, PANTATKU!"

Bunyi gedebuk nyaring dari kamar Naruto dan teriakan sakitnya, menandakan sang pemilik kamar tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Belum lagi selesai dengan keributan yang ada, yang baru muncul dengan suara seriosanya.

"OH, TIDAK! DIMANA AKU MELETAKAN TOPIKU ITU TADI MALAM?" _'suffix: bongkar isi lemari yang susah payah dibereskan sendiri kemaren'_

"YA AMPUN, ADA DIRUANG TAMU!" Naruko rasanya ingin mengubur diri sendiri ketika melihat topinya ada dimeja ruang tamu—kemaren ia menaruhnya disitu ketika mereka baru tiba.

"TIDAK ADAKAH YANG MEMASAK UNTUK SARAPAN?!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK?!" Deidara yang sudah siap dengan kemeja sekolahnya—tadi malam Kyuubi membawakan setelan baju sekolah untuknya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kebiasaan pagi mereka yang tidak biasa. Mereka sangat membutuhkan pembantu atau semacamnya. Kenapa tidak ada pelayan ditempat ini? Sepertinya nanti ia akan mencari beberapa orang untuk bekerja dirumah mereka.

"Aku kesekolah duluan saja!"

"HEI! TUNGGU KAMI!"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK, DAN KERJAKAN DULU SANA KERJAAN KALIAN!"

"DIAMLAH?! INI BUKAN HUTAN!"

"Apa ini tempat kita akan kuliah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Naruto dan Naruko sudah tiba didalam area parkir Uchiwa Gakuen Unversity yang sangat luas. Didepan gerbang besar berlambang kipas dengan warna merah dan putih dibagian tangkai kipas, mereka sudah pasti tidak salah masuk tempat. Mereka melihat sekeliling, nampak semua yang berada di sekolah sekaligus unversitas ini adalah orang-orang kaya.

"Apa Deidara sudah tiba juga, ya? Dia biasanya paling gampang tersesat, ketika dia hanya bisa mengarahkan jalan pada kita lewat komputer, tetapi dia sendiri buta arah." Naruko menghela nafas mengingat kekurangan adik bungsunya yang memang selalu tersesat, tidak jarang berujung pada masalah.

"Dia sudah besar~" suara Naruto melantun merdu sembari tangannya membenarkan tas punggungnya. "Ayo kita melapor keruangan Presdirnya." Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko yang sekarang berpenampilan layaknya Naruto, mereka sudah seperti kembar identik saking miripnya. Rambut panjang Naruko, ia masukan seluruhnya kedalam topi hitam kesayangannya, bahkan ia melilit dadanya dengan kain sehingga terlihat seperti lelaki sungguhan. Dengan tinggi yang hanya berbeda 3 cm dengan Naruto, Naruko menyerupai kakaknya itu dengan sangat baik. Naruto yang sudah biasa dengan penampilan adik kembarnya hanya cuek, lelah jika menegur Naruko untuk berpakaian sewajarnya wanita.

"Dimana ruang Presdir sekolah ini? Apa kita harus ikut tes masuk dulu atau semacamnya?" Naruto menatap Naruko yang bertanya padanya, pemuda pirang itu hanya angkat bahu. "Aku hanya punya perasaan untuk ini." Lolipop bulat yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya diemut gadis pirang itu lagi, wajahnya mengkerut tipis—nampak tidak enak perasaan.

"Jangan banyak berpikir. Kerutan diwajahmu bertambah, tuh!"

"Enak saja!"

"Ya ampun! Jangan mencubitku!" Naruto menjauhkan lengannya dari serangan cubitan Naruko, "Kau tidak mau dengan penampilan seperti itu. tapi sukanya mencubit orang."

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu, Naruto?!"

Kedua kakak adik kembar itu saling kejar-kejaran tidak tau tempat. Mahasiswa yang ada didekat mereka hanya menyernyit melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Untuk apa kita ke sekolah ini lagi?" Sasori menatap bangunan-bangunan besar tempat ia bersekolah dulu, tidak ada yang berubah dari bangunan-bangunan yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu itu, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti ketika Sasuke membawa ia dan juga Shikamaru kemari.

"Itachi mengajar disini beberapa tahun terakhir." Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya, ia melangkah menuju kantor sang Kakak diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Sasori.

"Itachi-san meminta kita datang kemari?" pertanyaan Shikamaru diangguki oleh Sasuke. "Kau repot-tepot menjemput kami pagi sekali. Pasti itu sangat penting." sang Nara menyelipkan rokok disela bibirnya.

"Dilarang merokok!" dengan cepat, Sasori merebut batang rokok dibibir Shikamaru yang hanya direspon oleh sang Nara dengan kerlingan mata bosan dan gumaman 'merepotkan' darinya.

Sasuke yang berjalan didepan Shikamaru dan Sasori tidak peduli dengan tingkah kedua temannya itu. Manik onyx kembarnya tak sengaja terarah pada dua orang pirang yang berselisihan dengan mereka. Biru milik pemuda pirang itu melirik kearah mata kelam Sasuke, namun pandangan mereka segera teralih kearah depan ketika sudah melewati satu sama lain. Disatu sisi, Sasuke agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda pirang yang dua kali bertabrakan dengannya ketika di Hokkaido tersebut. Tetapi disisi lain ia memiliki pemikirannya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tersebut. Menurut pemuda raven itu sendiri, pemuda bermata sapphire itu cukup menarik. Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak cukup waras jika terus berpikir hal ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kakak!" Deidara berseru kearah kedua kakaknya yang menatapnya heran. Wajah putih mulusnya terlihat basah oleh keringat sehingga rambutnya juga nampak lepek. Ia baru saja berlari dari gerbang masuk hingga berkeliling mencari saudaranya.

"Kau berangkat lebih dulu, tapi kami duluan tiba disini. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruko berkacak pinggang menatap Deidara galak.

"Dia tersesat, sudah aku bilang dari awal, 'kan?" Naruto memutar matanya melihat Deidara mengangguk lemah dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang masam. "Sudahlah... Ayo, kita harus bertemu pengurus tempat ini dulu."

Ketiga Namikaze pirang berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor.

"Yo, Itachi..." Sasori tersenyum charming kearah mantan kakak kelasnya itu, ia dulunya juga sangat mengagumi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keren dan hebat.

Itachi tersenyum tipis atas kehadiran adik dan dua rekan adiknya. Dari dulu adiknya hanya senang berteman dengan kedua orang ini, yang satu terlihat bersemangat, yang satu terlihat bosan hidup. Tapi Itachi tau jika mereka punya kemampuan yang menarik dari masing-masing.

Shikamaru menguap dengan tidak sopannya, ia duduk saat Itachi mempersilahkan mereka duduk disofa mewah berwarna gading yang nampak nyaman, sehingga baru saja menempelkan pantatnya Shikamaru sudah merasa ingin tidur. "Aku baru saja akan tidur ketika Sasuke menyeretku kesini."

"Maaf, kau pasti lelah setelah menyelesaikan kasusmu dalam satu malam. Ini minumlah dulu." Itachi tersenyum, sedikit merasa bersalah pada mantan adik kelasnya yang pemalas itu. Ia menatap adiknya dengan senyum tipis yang enggan luntur dari wajah tampannya. "Otouto, kau terlihat lebih keren dariku sekarang..."

Seketika mulut Sasori dan Shikamaru menganga dengan suara 'Hah?' yang berbarengan. Mereka gagal paham dengan pemikiran Itachi yang agak tidak jelas ketika sudah akan serius.

"Bicarakan apa yang harus aku dengar... Kau jangan memperpanjang ini Aniki!" Sasuke mendengus. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya mengakui jika memang dirinya sangat keren, tidak seperti om-om keriputan layaknya sang kakak.

Itachi terkekeh. "Kau terlalu serius," matanya yang tajam menatap tiga orang didepannya. "Ini tentang penemuanku, dan kalian pasti sudah tau. Aku hanya ingin kalian bekerja padaku, untuk itulah aku berusaha mengumpulkan kalian. Kecuali Otouto yang datang sendiri padaku."

"Memang kami harus melakukan apa?" Shikamaru terlihat antusias. "Aku tau jika kasus yang aku tangani tadi malam hanyalah rekayasa, meskipun yang mati itu sungguhan tetap saja itu membuatku menyebutnya rekayasa."

"Apa kau yang membuat aku dipindahkan untuk bertugas disini?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Itachi kembali terkekeh, ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang telinga. "Tentang apa yang Shikamaru katakan aku memang mengakuinya. Tapi soal apa yang Sasori tanyakan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau ada disini karna memang kau ceroboh dan itu tidak berubah." Itachi menyeringai tipis, ia menatap Sasori yang sekarang mendumel sendiri.

"Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Seringai Itachi sedikit melebar, membuat ketiga orang yang seruangan dengannya merinding karna auranya.

Saat yang bersamaan, tiga Namikaze pirang sudah berada diruangan presiden direktur dari Uchiwa Gakuen University.

"Kalian Namikaze? Sudah begitu lama aku tidak pernah mendengar marga itu lagi." seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak anggun menaruh berkas-berkas ketiga Namikaze itu keatas meja. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya yang melorot, lalu mata onyx wanita itu menatap lembut tiga orang pirang didepannya.

"Apa masih ada hal yang harus kami urus?" Naruto bertanya, ia menatap papan yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Mikoto' yang ada diatas meja itu lalu tersenyum kearah wanita cantik itu.

"Tidak ada. Kalian bisa mulai belajar hari ini, dan jangan pernah menyalahi aturan disini." Mikoto menaruh kedua siku lengan keatas meja, dengan jari-jari lentik yang di poles cat kuku merah, ia menaruh dagunya diatas kedua tangannya.

Naruto, Naruko, Deidara membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Mereka akan berpisah dikarenakan mereka berbeda jurusan, dan Deidara masih ada di kelas XII. Sementara Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat kepergian 3 anak Namikaze itu.

_**CherryCherrCherr**_

"Kakak, gedung sekolahku ada disana. Aku duluan, ya?" Deidara menunjuk gedung yang ada disisi barat mereka, gedung disana nampak menjulang dari yang lain karna itu adalah gedung High School yang berisi banyak murid kaya.

"Aku masuk ke fakultas seni. Disana banyak sekali jurusan yang aku sukai, mulai dari seni lukis, musik, film, drama, fotografi, dan hal menarik lain. Pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Naruko meloncat-loncat kecil dengan ceria, topi yang ia kenakan telah berpindah kekepala Naruto sehingga rambut pirang panjangnya terurai sangat indah. Kemeja bergaris merah kotak-kotak ia biarkan kacingnya terbuka hingga bawah dada, sehingga lilitan kain hitam yang menekan dadanya terlihat seperti dalaman.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tempat ini." Naruto bergumam sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat kuliah jika saja Kyuubi tidak memaksanya, Kyuubi bahkan dengan seenaknya memasukan ia ke fakultas ekonomi karna Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab ingin dijurusan yang mana. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya menurut saja ketika dirinya merasa bisa ada ditempat seperti apapun. "Kau masuklah dulu kesana, nanti temui aku dikafetaria ketika selesai."

Kedua Namikaze kembar itu berpisah saat Naruto mengantar adik perempuannya itu ke gedung fakultas seni. Ia menarik resleting jaketnya hingga atas leher, dan sedikit menurunkan topi milik Naruko yang bermotif army.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan kearah berlawanan dari fakultas ekonomi. Ia berjalan kesamping gedung fakultas seni, baru saja berjalan ke samping gedung itu, teriakan beberapa wanita membuat Naruto dengan cepat berlari kearah sumber teriakan tersebut. Dapat Naruto lihat, tiga orang gadis terlihat takut dengan wajah pucat, mereka menatap keatas dengan shock. Sapphire Naruto bergerak mengikuti tatapan ketiga gadis itu, ekspresi Naruto juga nampak shock ketika menata keatas gedung yang terdiri dari 4 lantai itu. Seorang gadis menjuntai dan terayun-ayun ditengah lantai 3 dengan kondisi mengenaskan, matanya yang berwarna ametish terbelalak lebar dengan leher terikat tali tipis yang membuat ia terayun-ayun dengan bebas. Gadis berambut panjang hitam keunguan itu sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa. Dan Naruto yang menjadi orang keempat melihat mayat gadis itu segera berlari kedalam gedung. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk melihat keributan yang telah terjadi, mereka semua hanya berteriak kaget dan ada yang menangis.

Naruto yang sekarang berlari ketempat kejadian itu terus menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa fakultas seni.

Ia yang tadinya tidak bergairah dihari ini nampak exited dengan adanya kejadian seperti ini.

Baginya hal seperti ini sangat menarik, dan membuat ia jadi bersemangat.

**TBC**

Alohaaaa~

author comeback dengan chapter dua. bhahahahaha... #dibuang

maaf ya agak lama apdetnya. :') author baru pegang leppie, jadi begitulah. author gak mau kebanyakan ngeles. yang jelas chap ini akan luar biasa gak jelas dengan alur rekayasa yang super gak jelas pula.

udah terlanjur masukin negara-negara macam amerika dan sebangsanya bikin saya bingung sendiri. #dor

well.. ini dibikin kilat dan sesimple mungkin. pasti typo n missnya banyak. #kebiasaan

jangan kritik author soal typo ya gaiss.. itu emang udah tabiatnya. #dibuangegen

saya juga gak terlalu mikirin soal Naruko harus pairing sama siapa. saya suka Naruko n gak mikir ntar dia sma siapa yang jelas ini fanfic homo. udah itu aja. :')

Big Thank's buat kalian yang udah mau review chapther kemaren.

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki, guardian's feel, Inez Arimasen, Taiga-chan, Yume, Vianycka Hime, Nope, amdradeon, Guest, Devilojoshi, Riska'SN, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, zukie 1157, Fayrin Setsuna D Fluorite, Ryuusuke583, yunauchii, zadita uchiha, Fuzai, Aiko Michishige, RisaSano, Namikaze Asyifa, hanazawa kay,**

**RnR? O.o**


End file.
